Turo Episode3 An Old Rival
by Supermeip
Summary: old rivals come back from both Crator and Stitch's past to stir up some trouble
1. Shadow

**UNIVERSE: TURO/ Location: spaceship somewhere near Earth.**

A short dark figure in a dark brown cloak stood tapping his foot impatiently in his dark spaceship, hovering only a few thousand miles from earth. He stood facing a large video screen. The screen suddenly came to life with the image of a small solid black creature With tinted goggles and what appeared to be three antenna on the top of his head.

Shadow(on the video screen)**:** I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my offer.

Dark Figure**:**of course... you offered me the one thing I want more than anything in this horrid universe, (with force) the destruction of that Joke of an experiment 626 and his beloved(mocking child like voice) OHANA!

Shadow**:** don't be too hasty now. Remember, you send them to me ALIVE and I will dispose of the little rat munchers in a very drawn out and painful manner.

Dark figure(Angrily)**:** Why cant I just destroy them myself?

Shadow(annoyed and angered)**:** Because Pea Brain I need them to- (regaining composure) I what I meant to say was, I am giving YOU these powers, not the other way around, so I make the rules. Also there is one experiment in particular that I want most.

Dark Figure**:** And that is?

Shadow(losing his cool)**:** The Booger Faced But Headed LITTLE STUPID DUMMY FACED little blue experiment that calls himself Joey.

Dark Figure**:** So just to be clear, You give me the power to exact my revenge on that stupid fur ball, and all I have to do is catch some experiments for you?

Shadow**:**correct(smiling evilly) do we have a deal?

The dark figure simply smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. And with that the video screen turned off. The dark figure turned his attention to the large 180 degree window at the front f the ship. Below was earth in all it beauty.

Dark Figure**:** Finally I can show them all who the best really is and destroy that little weakling that ruined my life in the first place.(evil laugh)

**Location:Pelikai Residence**

Crator**:** Its a pleasure to make you acquaintance Lilo (holds out hand ad to engage a hand shake) My name is Crator

Lilo(looking skeptically at the hand)**:** You hand is gold colored.

Crator(quickly retracts hand behind back)(frantic)**:**ahhh ya thats ummmm a ummmm ALERGIC REACTION! Ya that's it he he nothing but some allergies...

Lilo(tilts head and raises an eyebrow)**:**OK?... Are you an alien

Crator(still a little frantic)**:** What no …. of course not...

Lilo**:** OK.. if you say so..(still quite skeptic of the visitor)

Crator(calmed down)**:** well Lilo I have come here in search of help. I seem to have lost a very close friend of mine somewhere on this island. Another college of mine said it would be a good Idea to come see you saying you could help. Now I completely understand if under the given circumstances you decli-

Lilo**:**OK

Crator**:** -ine seeing as... (realizing what the young Hawaiian girl just said) Really!

Lilo**:** of course, its me and Stitch's job to make sure nobody gets left behind

Stitch**:**or...Forgotten

Crator**:** I Thank you greatly for your cooperation... (remembering future Jumba) uhhh can I use the bathroom quick?

**Location:bush outside Pelikai residence**

Crator(nudging the sleeping Jumba with his foot)**:** Pssssst... Wake up (kicks Jumba) WAKE UP!

Jumba(waking up startled)**:** waa? Huu ? Is to being five more minuets.

Crator**:**I said GET UP!

Jumba(now sitting up quickly fully awake)**:**what is to being problem?

Crator**:** she agreed to help, and now I can send you back to your own time.

Jumba**:** I Knew little Girl would WHAT?

Crator**:** I have to send you back, its the rules, I will alert you to any news of the experiment when I get it but for now you have to go back.

Jumba(in protest)**:** but I am whole reason you have found little girl in first place

Crator**:** Yes and I thank you for bringing me thus far, but I cant endanger this universe any more than is needed, it is fore the safety of everyone, plus I am also going to be in huge trouble for just me being here, how am I to explain YOU.

Jumba sat there and though deeply for a second, then he looked down

Jumba**:** I am to be agreeing with Gold one, but you must promise for to be letting me know what is happening.

Crator**:**Agreed

Crator held out the small blue cube again

Crator**:** OK sparky, send him back

Suddenly a green flash of light emitted from the cube and the future not-so-evil evil genius was gone.

Lilo(from Above whispering to someone)**:** I knew it

Crator's hear sank, he tuned around to see the little Hawaiian girl and the blue dog like thing watching him from the stairs,

Lilo(smiling)**:**so what planet are you from

Crator**:**oh dear.


	2. The Dream

Location:?

it was dark

Joey looked around seeing nothing familiar anywhere, there was nothing but dark.

Suddenly he heard an Evil but familiar Cackle come from behind him, he turned around to see a solid black creature about 20 feet behind him leaning with its back against something but he couldn't see what, arms crossed. This creature was about three feet tall and solid black in color, except for a small area of gray in the shape of an x on his chest. He also appeared to have what appeared to be a toothpick sticking halfway out of its mouth.

**?****:**Long time no see Joey.

Joey gasped, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. Then the creature opens its eyes and looks toward him.

**?****:**what your not happy to see your old buddy PRIME again.

Suddenly the creature that called itself prime stood up strait and opened its solid red eyes. It pulled its hand back and thrust his palm in the direction of Joey. Suddenly Joey felt a sharp pain in his chest and he flew back several feet landing on his back.

**Joey****:**wa? Huh?

**Prime**(cynically)**:** oh yes, that's right, you lost your memory(joey just sat there starring with fear ath the dark creature as he began his approach.) Let me help you remember.

With that he snapped his fingers and around Joey, thousands of the Darkness appeared, their red eyes glowing in the dark, they all suddenly lunged toward Joey, then just before they hit him he remembered, not everything , but just one thing, Suddenly a golden sword appeared in his right hand and he heard another familiar voice in his head say "_ ready Joey?_"

Joey held up his sword smiled and replied out loud

**Joey****:** Ready Crator

the darkness covered him as Prime stood off to the side, smiling confident in his victory. When just then all the darkness evaporated instantly, with the human Joey standing in its place

**Prime:**finally some fun

Prime began trowing punches in mid air, and with each one Joey felt a sharp pain as if it was him who was being punched. Joey fell to the ground after a merciless beating. It looked as if he was defeated, prime began to approach slowly as Joey began to think to himself, " I've failed, and I don't even know what I've Failed at. Then that same familiar voice from before said"_ its not over yet, I believe in you, come on get up, Hope should never be lost."_

Joey felling suddenly filled with hope and energy held up his sword and began to position it as if it were a bow with an arrow, and suddenly that's what he was holding, the sword had changed into a golden bow.

**Prime**(suddenly shocked stops in his tracks)**:**Wait what, I was told you had forgotten!

Joey pulled back the now appearing arrow and released sending it strait for the villain's head. Hitting the toothpick, shattering it. Suddenly Prime cringed in pain, but the arrow has not even hit him, only the toothpick, he suddenly changed from his threatening figure into a small tiny darkness. Joey approached the creature who was now shaking his fist at Joey, and Joey swung the bow, changing it back into a sword mid swing.

The second the Sword made contact... the small blue experiment opened its eyes and sat up in bed.

_Of course it had all been a dream... right_?

Location: Pelikai residence

Crator felt like such an idiot an imbecile, and several other mean things that also meant stupid. He had blown his cover. He was sitting on the couch of the Hawaiian girls home looking nervously at his hands. He could always make up another lie, but was that really the right thing, Lies fed the darkness. And if they where here he couldn't risk them getting stronger with Joey not around. He sighed deeply and looked forward at lilo who was staring at him with interest.

**Crator:** Fine, ill tell you

lilo gave a huge smile and sat down on the floor

**Crator:** well like I said before-

**Lilo:**wait!

She quickly interjected, as she ran out of the room and several minuets later came back pushing a chair from the kitchen in front of the couch. She climbed up on the chair and Stitch sat on the ground next to her.

**Lilo:**OK

**Crator:**Like I was saying... My name is Crator,(looks down) and you were right I'm not from this planet.

Crator looked back up at Lilo to see that she now had a bowl of popcorn and was intensely listening

Crator after giving slightly confused look, continued with his story

**Crator:** I am also not of this universe, me and my human partner Joey where sent on a mission to this universe but something went wrong and we where separated, I can sense he is somewhere on this island but I don't know where. I am also searching for someone else though, a genetic experiment called Experiment 700.

Crator purposely left out the part about the future in an attempt not to further complicate things. But Lilo saw something wrong with his story.

**Lilo(**skeptical)**:**700? I'm pretty sure there are only 627 experiments...

Crator could tell this girl was persistent and he couldn't think of a way to cover it up any longer

**Crator:** Your right. He's called number 700 because,

Lilo and stitch both leaned closed each taking in a handful of popcorn.

**Crator:** He's from the future

**Lilo:**Wow... so your like a super space cop from the future on a super secret mission?, so if we help you will we be space cops too?

**Crator(**a little confused)**:**...sure?

**Lilo(**whispers to stitch)**:**hear that stitch we're space cops

**Stitch****:**ooo butifa!

Suddenly lilo stands up on the chair  
**Lilo(**boldly** ):**Mr. Crator, I insist that you stay here with us!

**Crator:**Ok?

**Lilo:** it settled, now I just have to ask Nani.

Lilo jumps down from the chair and runs out of the room and down the hall, leaving Crator with Stitch, who commence to stair at him for about a minuet, pefore tilting his head and letting out another "oooo" From down the hall Crator hears The voice of an older girl, whom he assumes is Nani yelling something.

**Lilo:** Please please PLEASE!

**Nani:** No lilo I don't want another alien in my house.

**Lilo:**PLEASE!

Footsteps are heard coming down down the hall each other footstep is followed by a thump and the sound of a small Hawaiian girl yelling "PLEASE". Nani enters the living room with lilo gripped to her ankle dragging along the floor with every step.

**Nani:**Lilo I just got the roof fixed again, I cant afford to replace the roof every time you bring one of your alien friends here!

**Lilo(**still hanging on Nani's leg**:**Please But this ones different plus the big dummy's gone!

**Nani(**pulling Lilo off her ankle)**:** Fine!, but you have to promise this one wount destroy anything in my house, OK?

**Lilo:**i promise

Nani then turns toward Crator.

**Nani:** Aloha I'm Nani

**Crator:** nice to meet you Nani My name is Crator.

**Nani:**so what do you do?

**Crator:** I'm an inter-universal agent who fights the forces of the darkness to keep living creatures free from evil.

**Nani(**very unenthusiastic)**:**great... well you can sleep here on the couch for now. (turns to Lilo, and it is way past your bedtime, you can talk more with your friend in the morning.

Lilo slumped out of the room followed by Stitch who was now walking on the wall.

Nani went to leave as Crator uttered a thank you

**Nani(**just before leaving, turns too him)**:** Just don't break anything

then she shut of the light and left the room.


	3. The search Begins

Location:Pelikai residence

it was about just before 7 am and everyone was still asleep. Well everyone except for Crator he was sitting up wide awake on the couch. While he didn't need to sleep he usually tried to, but he had too much on his mind now. He was worried about Joey, He knew he would find him, he just didn't know how and in what condition he'd be in. but what if he didn't find him "no" he told himself, "what am I thinking, aren't I the one always saying you cant give up hope, Because hope it the last thing lost... well at least that's how the saying goes."

their was a faint buzzing noise from down the hall, followed by a thump and some other noises.

Moments later Nani emerged from the hall into the kitchen. And started, making coffee, she turned around and noticed Crator sitting up on the couch looking somewhat depressed.

She walked over to the large doorway connecting the kitchen and and with a smile on her face asked nicely "you want some breakfast?"

Crator continued looking down at his lap "i usually don't eat" there was a slight tinge of sadness in his voice.

Nani walked over and sat next to him on the couch," Lilo told me about your friend, and from what I can figure he's a pretty lucky guy"

Crator looks up at her and with interest asks "and why do you think that?"

"because he has a good friend like you, don't worry, I know you'll find him, and I bet he's fine, and if I know Lilo she wont stop until she finds your friend. Were all family here, Ohana, nobody gets left behind.

Crator remembered back to what Jumba had said about Ohana, then he muttered,"or forgotten". And smiled a little.

Nani smiled back,"that's right!".

Crator sat there for about one more minuet in silence before turning to Nani and asking,"so... whats for breakfast?"

Nani smiled.

Location: Gantu's ship.

It was morning now and 625 was in the galley making breakfast while in the large main room the small blue experiment Joey was pacing back and forth, still rattled about the dream he'd experienced last night. It had seemed so real, too real. and the golden sword, and that evil dark creature that called himself prime, they seemed so familiar, but the had never seen them before, well as far as he could remember.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard 625 yell "hey little guy, time for breakfast!"

He decided to stop thinking about it and headed to the galley. As he went through the door he was greeted with the delicious smell of bacon eggs and toast.

"so you ready for one of my galaxy famous breakfast sandwiches"

Joey sat down next to 625 and picked up one of the sandwiches, each having about 15 slices of bacon, 2 eggs and a piece of cheese. He hesitated then took a bite. _This is good. _He thought to himself, smiling as he took another bite, _this is real good, and I don't even like sandwiches-, _he suddenly stopped halfway through a bite and his face went blank realizing what he had just thought. _Wait i've never had a sandwich before... have I? _

625 watched the little experiment blankly starring at his sandwich and after a few seconds, " what, too much cheese?"

Joey looked back at him am snapped out of his trance like state and smiled at 625,"naga isa butifa!" and took another bite.

625 just shrugged and went back to his sandwich also. Meanwhile Joey still felt like something wasn't right.

Location:?

it was dark, the only light came from the several monitors on the walls, dimly casting flickering blueish light around the large room. A solid black being with goggles stared at a the wall in the back impatiently, his arms crossed. Suddenly, about a foot from the wall a dark cloud swirled and begain to condense into a form staring with the feet and working upward until the evil Darkness prime , stood replacing the cloud which had now disappeared. He stood their leaning with his back against the wall, his eyes closed, grinning, with the solid black toothpick sticking most of the way out of his mouth.

"Well?" shadow asked impatient as always

prime opened his eyes and responded "Well What?"

Shadow took a step forward his fist clenched and yelled "what happened in the dream you squash brain!"

Prime closed his eyes again tilted his head away and frowned "he remembered"

WHAT?

Prime looked back at him and opened his eyes again, "relax... he didn't truly remember anything important, he just remembered the sword, but he woke up thinking it was all a dream"

Shadow looked down with his hand on his chin thinking, " still he did remember" he looks back at prime" and even if he doesn't believe it that can still be a problem."

Prime just smiled back at Shadow "relax.., even if he remembers everything, without Crator we should be able to take him down with ease. Plus Crator isn't to much of a problem without Joey."

Shadow smiled evil "speaking of Crator, why don't we get our new pawn to pay him a little visit, With that golden booger head out of the way we will be able to take that weak little crunch nugget, Joey, easily, and maybe ill even be able to get my revenge on him before delivering him to my father"

Shadow turned toward one of the monitors and pressed a button, the cloaked figure appeared on the screen, Shadow smiled evil and said " I have a job for you"

Location:Pelikai residence

Now about 8:30am at the Pelikai residence, everyone was awake, and Nani had left for work, Lilo and Stitch had just finished breakfast and, they, along with Crator Jumba and Pleakly where now sitting in the living room watching lilo now in a Military helmet about double the size it should be for her head and extremely large rubber army boots. She was standing in front of a lage pad of paper with one of those extendy pointer things.

Lilo stood at attention then pointed to a picture of Joey, that Crator had provided, tapped to the large pad. As she did this the helmet covered her eyes.

"OK Troops" she said in a very loud voice" this is our target!"

as lilo did this Crator leaned forward a little and looked around Pleakly who was sitting next to him to Jumba. Jumba suddenly looked back at him with an eyebrow raised and Crator quickly returned to his former position, as if nothing had happened.

Lilo turned to the giant pad of paper which was about a foot taller than her and attempted to flip the page on her own but ended up needing help from stitch, now in-front of them was a map of **Kauai.**

** She pointed to a picture tapped to the beach, of a small read dog-like experiment with a long nose and large ears. In the same loud voice as before she announced,"Me Stitch and Crator will go to the beach to enlist help from finder. Jumba and Pleakly will remain here to work on an a new invention Jumba is building that, will also help, locate Joey"**

**"ah yes" Jumba said "is very evil, device will hack into military satellites in atmosphere and scan whole island for boy!"**

**Crator thought back to when the evil scientist mentioned he wasn't evil ANYMORE, so this is what he meant. **

**"ready troops" lilo yelled again as the helmet moved in front of her face "lets move out!" **

Location: Gantu's Ship

"blitznak" 625 cursed as he went through the food cabinet, trowing items behind him in search something.

Joey was in the other room, entertaining himself by playing on the spiny chair, When 625 walked out of the galley "come on little guy, were going out, were out of bread AGAIN, I just cant understand where it keeps disappearing too."

so the two experiments left the ship and began walking toward the town.

Location: Finder's Lost and Found

The trio arrived at the stand to be greeted by the red creature from the picture, Crator reluctantly had agreed to again dawn his human child costume. Lilo Held up the picture to finder and he sniffed the picture, finder then began to sniff the air and quickly began running toward the forest near the beach.

"i think he's got something!" lilo said smiling, "come on" she said and ran after the red experiment followed by the other two.

Finder lead them along a path in the woods for about five minuets stopping every few seconds or so to sniff his surroundings.

Unfortunately Lilo's earlier statement was dead wrong, finder had no clue where Joey was, he was just searching for the scent. He was baffled, this had never happened before! He had always been able to find anything he wanted to, but this, he had nothing, he couldn't get the slightest wiff!

They finally came to a clearing, in front of them was a rock cliff face, finder sniffed for about fife more seconds, near the rock wall and turned to them, shrugged his shoulders, and said"MEIP?"

Lilo frowned then smiled, and patted the little experiment on the head "its OK you did your best"

"too bad it want good enough" all three turned around to come face to face with the source of the voice. It was something about three feet tall wearing a dark colored robe, most of its face was hidden by the hood of the robe all that was visible was an evil smirk.

Stitch got down and growled at the figure as Crator took a fighting stance.

Lilo looked at stitch, "what is it stitch?"

"Cousin"

the dark figure suddenly gritted its teeth "dont you dare call me a "COUSIN" of yours you mangy scum!"

Lilo stood firm " Who are you?" she demanded

Crator stepped forward "Lilo be careful, I can scene a powerful dark aura around him."

The dark figure smiled again and laughed "this is perfect, the little blue fir-bag and my target, both here at the same time, at least your making it easy"

Lilo stayed strong any yelled back at him, " what have you got against stitch!"

" ohh its not just stitch", the villainous figure hissed, " its all of them, but yes it is stitch especially. HE is the one Who ruined my life, He ruined all my plans, And He was always picked favorite. Because of HIM I was abandoned and ignored!" The figure removed his hood revealing his true identity

Stitch gasped

the creature smiled "What stitch? You weren't expecting to see me again?"

the creature was covered in green fur, and looked a lot like stitch but had a green mohawk on the top of his head, he was also thinner and taller.

"621!" stitch growled

the green experiment bared his teeth " you are not to call me by that name anymore, you shall now address me as Chopsuey!"

Stitch lunged forward only to stop when several small dark creatures rose up from the ground.

"The Darkness!" Crator yelled shocked "but how?"

" lets just say I have some new Powerful friends" Chopsuey sneered as a dark figure rose from his own shadow

"Crator" the dark creature smiled "long time no see"

"Prime!" Crator yelled shocked yet again.

Chopsuey held out his hand and pointed forward then grinned "sic 'em" and with that The Darkness jumped forward toward the trio. Crator quickly pushed Lilo out of the way and formed is arms into a shield to deflect an oncoming darkness. Stitch meanwhile was franticly clawing the creatures and sending them back a few feet only to have them return seemingly unaffected.

Suddenly foot steps were heard from the woods to the left, followed by a voice.

"the thing about grilled cheese is..." 625 and Joey stopped just inside the clearing, all eyes on them.

suddenly Crator and the smaller blue experiments eyes met and without even thinking Joey, souted "Crator?"

Crator replied, shocked "Joey?"

END EPISODE 3


End file.
